


You think you slick

by Ijustwritefanfics



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustwritefanfics/pseuds/Ijustwritefanfics
Summary: Idk why but something told me to do this...
Kudos: 4





	You think you slick

**Author's Note:**

> Slender man  
> Jeff The Killer   
> Rochelle

Jeff was just passed out drunk even though Slender said that liquor or and other bad liquid is not allowed.  
Slender just pops out of nowhere scaring Jeff shitless  
Slender: you think you slick?!  
Jeff: what?!  
Slender: what did I tell you about drinking?  
Jeff: where do you see a bottle any- oh shi-!  
Slender: I told you to stop drinking in my house what would your mom say?  
Jeff: Idk why don't you go to her grave and ask her and leave me the fuck alone, God Damn!  
Rochelle: *sighs*

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo creepypasta be popping tho:)


End file.
